The value of covers for protecting valuable equipment is well recognized. Covers have been used to protect, among other things; commodes, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,519; shopping carts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,917094; guitars, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,847; test equipment, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,991; chest, shelves, boxes and similar household storage and display devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,960; portable radios, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,471; sewing machines, such as U.S. Pat. No. 276,270; and clothes washers and dryers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,044.
Each of the above covers have used various means to cover their particularly intended piece of equipment. For example, velcro-type fasteners have been used with the cover described in Spiro et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,197. Spiro et al discloses a modular protective cover for covering various sized elements in different integral pieces. Other covers have included cover flaps such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,094. Still others have shown tightening means such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,595.
However none of these covers have been specifically designed for use with a tool box. A tool box typically stores tools for working on motor vehicles and the like. The typical environment for working on such motor vehicles is quite corrosive and easily lends the tool box to being scratched by tools or other things commonly found in such an environment. None of the above mentioned covers are designed to be used as a fitted cover for a tool box in such an environment. The cover must protect the tool box from corrosive materials as well as from being scratched. Additionally a tool box cover requires a special design because the drawers of the tool box must be readily accessible while the cover is protecting the tool box.
Tool boxes are quite expensive and range in price from $1,500 to over $10,000. It would be useful if a cover could be used which protects the tool box from the corrosive environment while allowing access to the tools. The tool box cover should also add to the appearance of the tool box. However, despite the acknowledged need and the commercial success of such above described tool boxes and of covers in general, no cover has yet been available which satisfies the above needs. This is no despite the fact that covers have become a crowded art.